


[ART] Winterbones - It's a running life

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, On the Run, being hunted by the greatest asset alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's the prey, who's the hunter? </p>
<p>Brock Rumlow gets a taste of life as the hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version One

**Author's Note:**

> I have three version of this pic. I will post them as a chapter of their own.
> 
> I was also playing around with two possible scenarios when setting this up. First senario is at the bottom of this "chapter". Second senario is listed in the notes for "chapter 3".

[](http://s94.photobucket.com/user/BdrixHaettC/media/WinterBonesScene02v1.jpg.html)


	2. Version Two

[](http://s94.photobucket.com/user/BdrixHaettC/media/WinterBonesScene02v2.jpg.html)


	3. Version Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Senario:
> 
> 2) The Winter Soldier has been brought out of cryo to hunt down a rouge agent and bring him back to Pierce. This is not that unusual as the Soldier is often used to create cautionary tales out of any Hydra agent that turns traitor. The exception this time is that Pierce wants the target brought back alive and in more or less in one piece. 
> 
> The Soldier is not made to question orders but the longer he is out of cryo the better he is at understanding that something is off. This isn’t any regular Hydra agent that’s gone off the reservation. The Soldier has to use every single skill he has to track Rumlow down and keep him in his sights. Retrieval is not going to be that straight forward either so some stalking is in order before he approaches his prey.
> 
> Now, the questions is; Has Rumlow been whammied so that he has lost his memories of who he is except for the paranoid understanding that he is a target? Or has Rumlow grown a conscience and he just decided to go AWOL because he wants nothing to do with Hydra and he trusts no one at SHIELD?
> 
> Whatever caused Rumlow to go on the run, the Soldier doesn’t much care. He only knows he hasn’t been this challenged in years, nor this entertained, and he doesn’t want it to stop. Maybe it ends with both of them disappearing…

[](http://s94.photobucket.com/user/BdrixHaettC/media/WinterBonesScene02v3.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Bucky Barnes, post an AU of CAtWS, is hunting down Brock Rumlow who’s on the run after the clusterfuck that was the launch of Project Insight. The former STRIKE Commander abandoned ship when he saw the tides turn and was therefor not on the premises when Captain America brought down the Triskelion. A cat-and-mouse-game starts except Barnes isn’t the only cat in the game after this particular mouse.


End file.
